This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems for buildings and in particular to evaporative cooling air conditioning systems.
The evaporative cooling systems of the prior art generally use a low temperature boiling coolant in a closed system in which the coolant is evaporated, to chill the coolant, which then passes through pipes which are in contact with and heated by the building air whereupon the heated vapor is then pumped back through a compressor where it is compressed, cooled and then evaporated to repeat the cycle.
Other evaporative cooling systems utilizing water consist of such apparatus commonly known as "swamp coolers" in which water is dripped over a porous medium, such as shaved wood, and air blown through whereby the air is cooled by the evaporating water.
In addition in the prior art air conditioning systems which usually comprised an air supply conduit system and an exhaust conduit system, the air is moved past the heating or cooling coils between the systems by energy consuming blowers or fans.
In such prior art systems the energy losses are generally great because of the multiplicity of energy transfer stages and the desire to move great quantities of air by conventional fan or blower means.